Three Years and a Day Late
by ZheM
Summary: Sequel to Savin' Me. How Naruto gets Sasuke to come home. Lemony goodness.


Happy White Day everyone. I wasn't going to post this but then I figured 'why the hell not'. Enjoy!!

Three Years and a Day Late  
-0-0-0-

Three Years Later…

His arm tightened around Naruto's shoulder as he drew his sword. "So," he began conversationally. "Was I worth all of this?"

Sasuke felt Naruto's body stiffen against him and fought to keep himself from smirking. Naruto's answer succeeded where his will nearly failed.

"Every minute of it, Sasuke," Naruto whispered before looking him in the eye. "You were worth all of it." Sasuke's eyes widened a bit in surprise at the honest sincerity Naruto's gaze was directing at him now. A lot could change in three years…

Gone was the emotionally confused 12 year-old boy who didn't know how to ask for what he wanted and in his place stood a very confidant 15 year-old who was willing to take whatever it was he wanted.

Sasuke just wondered if Naruto even knew what it was that he wanted. And, if it was what Sasuke thought it might be, would Naruto be willing to take it from him.

He thought about pressing himself closer to the blond but knew Naruto might take offense. The last time Sasuke had tried to be that open and honest he had gotten a resounding rejection. He had no desire to get another. His day would be full of surprises though, was it his imagination or was Naruto leaning into him a little.

"Did you miss me so much," he whispered, his lips brushing over the shell of Naruto's ear and drawing a small shudder from the blond. Sasuke's sword pressed into a vital area on Naruto's back as he waited for an answer.

Bright blue eyes bore into Sasuke's as Naruto leaned close enough to speak into Sasuke's own ear. "Come home with me."

He leaned away, carefully looking into Naruto's eyes, trying to see if the blond even knew what he was saying. "You don't know what you're asking me for."

"Explain it to me."

Sasuke's eyes flashed red though it quickly disappeared. He held Naruto so that there was no where he could look but into those dark eyes. "Alright," he whispered before activating his Sharingan. "Since you asked."

Naruto stiffened as the new marks in Sasuke's eyes began to spin. Sasuke had gotten that because of him and now the bastard was going to use it on him again. "What are you," Naruto began before the outside world disappeared and they reemerged in an unfamiliar bedroom. "Doing?"

Sasuke merely looked at him before directing his attention to the two figures on the bed.

Naruto watched as they writhed beneath the covers and wondered why Sasuke was showing him this. "What are we…"

"Just watch," Sasuke replied, never taking his eyes off of what the other two were doing.

The blond furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to pay attention to what was happening in front of him. Before long though he saw a familiar blond head lay back against the pillow as the other body moved over him underneath the cover.

Whatever was being done to him, he apparently liked it. Naruto watched his double thrust against whoever it was beneath the cover. He felt himself growing hard when the other reached his climax.

They both watched as he relaxed and reached down to pull the other person up to him for a kiss. The back of a dark head was revealed as the other Naruto pressed their lips together. From their current position Naruto couldn't see the face of the other man but something about it had captured Sasuke's attention.

The blond turned to ask Sasuke about it when his eyes trailed over something they had missed earlier. There, on the dark haired person's bare shoulder, the Heaven Seal showed darkly against the pale skin his double was currently touching. Naruto blinked, hoping it was some trick of his imagination, but when he opened his eyes again it was still there, glaring up at him. He knew now. He knew why the images before them had captivated Sasuke.

It was the two of them that they were watching. And they were...lovers in the purest sense of the word. As if to prove his conclusion, the two on the bed seemed to finally acknowledge their presence and looked with knowing smiles at the two standing before going back to what they had been doing.

It took him another ten minutes of staring at the opposite wall before Naruto could glance at Sasuke again. When he did he saw the interested way the other seemed to be looking at him.

A low, pulsing beat of music began to play in the room and suddenly Naruto could hear the noises the men on the bed were making. Every breath and moan seemed amplified by the throbbing hits of the bass. He could feel the beat in his body, his heart rate seemed to match it and then slowly speed up with the rhythm of the song. Naruto thought it felt incredibly sexy.

The blond pressed an open palm to his chest, right above his heart and only a few inches from a phantom pain he still felt if he thought too hard about that day. He could feel the thump of his heart in time to the music and offered Sasuke a small smile.

Sasuke considered replacing Naruto's hand with his own but thought better of it until the blond could tell him exactly what it was that he wanted. He watched the blue eyed boy getting absorbed into the music and wondered if maybe, with the right use of genjutsu, maybe Naruto would dance for him.

His body swayed a little to the beat of the drums and Naruto looked over at Sasuke curiously. He knew now what the brunette wanted, why he had brought the blond here, so what was he waiting for. Naruto turned his attention back to the two on the bed, watching as they fucked in time to the music in his head. He knew he'd heard it somewhere before. Naruto just wasn't sure where.

His eyes had found Sasuke's again when the tempo of the song found its place in his memory. "Is that…" his expression turned a little incredulous as his eyes widened comically, "is that Nine Inch Nails?"

Sasuke at least had the decency to look sheepish. "Ah, yeah… It was all I could think of at the time."

Naruto nodded as though he understood the choice, but the longer he listened to the music the more the verses came into his mind. "But, this is... Closer?"

Sasuke only nodded and enjoyed watching Naruto try to puzzle out the meaning. He was obviously getting somewhere considering the cautious look on his face.

The blond frowned as he listened to the lyrics in his head. _I wanna fuck you like an animal, I wanna feel you from the inside._ He looked at Sasuke in surprise. What was he getting at here?? With this song and the people who were obviously them, doing… things in the bed? Where was the brunette going with this?

Naruto had always been the type of person who jumped right into the middle of things, but now, he was a little worried about asking. Fortunately, Sasuke had never been the very patient sort and was always willing to take circumstances, such as they were, into his own hands. Which in this case, involved him attempting to stick his hand down Naruto's pant while the blond was distracted.

Sadly, he didn't get very far. Naruto wasn't a ninja for nothing, despite all opinions to the contrary, and Sasuke had barely even managed to get his hands on the blond's waistband before his efforts were stopped. He growled something unintelligible under his breath and activated his Sharingan. Naruto went still for a minute though he appeared to be trying to fight his way out of it. Sasuke didn't have much time.

He had Naruto's pants on the ground around his ankles before Sasuke could even blink. He did blink though when he took in the fact that beneath those pants Naruto wore nothing. What kind of shinobi was he if he didn't even bother wearing underwear? Maybe he took that whole 'be prepared for anything' thing to heart. Or maybe he knew he'd find Sasuke and had planned to lure the brunette back to Konoha with a nicely toned bare ass, in which case his assumption happened to be right on the mark. Damn crafty ninjas…

Naruto stopped fighting as soon as he felt cool air caressing his balls. He knew he'd forgotten something that day… He could feel hungry eyes all over his bared lower half and he finally started fidgeting. What was Sasuke looking at down there? He tried to follow Sasuke's line of sight but all that was there was his cock. No biggie. Wait… what??

"Stop staring, you bastard!!" The blue eyed man tried to cover himself but even distracted as he was Sasuke had perfect control of his jutsu. Damn him!

Cool fingers brushed up over his thighs and Naruto fought the shiver they drew. White teeth ground together as Sasuke rubbed a chilly digit across his sac. "What are you doing?!?" His voice came out sounding hoarse and Naruto coughed before glaring down at Sasuke again.

Sasuke answered him with a smirk because he knew it would make Naruto fight against his invisible bonds. Anything to get a rise out of the negligent blond. And a rise was exactly what he was starting to get out of him. His dark eyes were triumphant when they met Naruto's blazing blue ones. Apparently the blond didn't appreciate being molested when there was nothing he could do about it…

Sasuke summoned a shadow clone and watched happily as it stepped behind Naruto and began carefully unzipping the blond's coat. The orange material looked oddly sexy as it slid down his arms and landed in a heap behind his legs. He was surprised Naruto had remembered to put on his shirt that day, but alas, he was only allowed one bit of conveniently forgotten articles of clothing per sex act.

Naruto was strangely silent as the fake Sasuke pulled his shirt up over his head but that might have been because he didn't want to distract the real Sasuke from what his lips were currently doing. The soft skin of Sasuke's mouth had chosen a good time to divert Naruto's attention from his complete nudity by sliding down the shaft of his erection.

He tried not to groan at the things Sasuke was doing to him but when the clone behind him chose that moment to thrust against him from behind he knew there was no way he could keep quiet. "Sa-sa-ke," Naruto paused long enough to take a shuddering breath before he managed to continue. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke stopped sucking him and looked up at him carefully. He seemed a little lost at finding the right answer. Finally he smirked again. "I'm making my return plans." He watched as Naruto's eyes widened happily. "That is, if you still want me."

Naruto smiled then. He smiled down at Sasuke like he had the day they'd made it through the Forest of Death and Sasuke found himself returning the smile before it was lost in favor of Naruto thrusting into his mouth.

He grunted as the blond forced him to take more than he had before. Sasuke tried to relax his jaw enough to allow Naruto to thrust as much as he wanted but the need for air was more important to him than the need for Naruto to find pleasure.

Naruto groaned as he slipped from the heated warmth of Sasuke's mouth. He felt it when the warmth at his back disappeared with a release of chakra and he hoped that meant Sasuke would free him. He felt warm sheets and a firm mattress beneath him and looked around in surprise to find that they were now lying in the bed.

"Where did we go," he wondered aloud, twisting to see if the other them were still in the room. He couldn't see them anywhere but the bed was still warm from their body heat. He looked down at where Sasuke hovered over his body in confusion.

"I sent them away," Sasuke replied easily, stroking a slightly rough hand up and down on Naruto's erection. He appeared to be faintly amused at Naruto's surprise. "Do you miss them so much? I can call them back." His hand tightened around Naruto as he leaned down over the blond to whisper hotly in his ear. "You can watch them as they watch us. I'm sure they'd like it." He bit down lightly on the skin below the blond's ear and smiled in satisfaction when he groaned and thrust into his hand.

"Nah, s'okay," he mumbled as Sasuke's hand began moving faster on him. The brunette's pale lips on his silenced whatever else Naruto might have said and he was panting by the time Sasuke released him.

"Okay," Sasuke whispered before claiming Naruto's lips again. This time when the blond parted his, Sasuke took the invitation and swept his tongue carefully over Naruto's own. He didn't want to rush it but there wasn't much time before they would be found.

A finger pressing insistently at his entrance didn't seem to bother Naruto. By now he was horny enough the prepping didn't matter to him anymore, but Sasuke knew Naruto would regret it if he didn't at least stretch him a bit. Naruto's hands were pulling at his own clothes now and Sasuke stopped stretching the blond under him long enough to reach for the buckle of his pants.

Tanned fingers got in his way and Sasuke grunted when Naruto palmed him through his loose pants. He had to hurry or this would all be for not. Sasuke ripped his shirt up over his head and pushed Naruto's hands away so he could undo his pants himself. The blond was in too big a hurry to get them undone right and knowing Sasuke's luck he'd catch his dick in the zipper and then where would they be.

He didn't even bother kicking the pants off before crawling on top of the willing body on the bed. Naruto's skin was hot against his own and Sasuke couldn't wait to bury himself inside that heat.

Naruto's fingers pressed into his sides like he was trying to guide him but Sasuke knew the blond wasn't exactly experienced when it came to these things. There would be bruises on his body in the places Naruto held him but Sasuke didn't care. They would be proof that this had really happened. His own hands were grabbing Naruto's hips and pulling them into position before Sasuke realized what he was doing. If he wasn't careful it would all be done before his mind could catch up.

Naruto panted in need below him and when Sasuke caught his eye he knew that this was what the blond had always wanted. It was what he had wanted all those years ago standing on cliffs at the end of their world and now finally he was getting it.

Sasuke kissed him again as he thrust into the tight heat of Naruto's body. Naruto caught onto his shoulders and pressed their chests together, enjoying the way their breaths mingled and their bodies rubbing together.

Soon though, Naruto was shifting against him and Sasuke knew he couldn't stay still any longer. As he withdrew, the brunette felt a strange sadness overwhelm him only to disappear when he pushed back inside. He didn't want this to be the last time but there was something final about it. Like their whole lives had been spent fighting for this one moment in time when they could finally just be. He kissed Naruto again and trailed his lips down to Naruto's shoulder. If this was their one and only time then he wanted Naruto to remember the feel of him.

He could hear the other's voices now. They were trying to wake Naruto up but he wouldn't let them before he had left his mark. Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto's weeping erection again and changed the angle of his thrusts just enough to make the blond cry out in pleasure. He was close; Sasuke could tell by the way his body was spasming around his cock. Naruto was so close; he just had to hold back.

Naruto could feel each thrust becoming even fiercer than the one before it and he loved it. The feeling of Sasuke moving inside of him was more than he thought it would be. This was life. Together they were alive. Sasuke rubbed over something inside of him even as he rubbed him outside and Naruto didn't know how much more he could take. There were voices calling to him but all he wanted was this moment with Sasuke. This moment when they were all that really mattered.

He was coming. Naruto felt like his body was going to explode and Sasuke just kept thrusting into him. He groaned out Sasuke's name, at least he thought he did, but his voice didn't sound like it normally did. He sounded so…blissful.

Naruto's tanned body tightened around him and Sasuke thought he was going to die. He even wanted to. This was how he'd always wanted his end to come, right when he did.

Sasuke thrust one final time into the shuddering body beneath him and released all his pent up emotion. He pressed his lips to Naruto's again and released the genjutsu that was holding them in this peaceful place.

There was someone shaking his shoulder and calling his name when Naruto woke up again. His first reaction was to reach out for the brunette. "Sasuke," he called before his eyes even opened all the way.

"I'm over here, Naruto," Sasuke replied from a few feet away. When Naruto's eyes found him he was surprised to see the dark haired man was tied up. He was on his feet in a second and kneeling beside Sasuke before Sakura could understand what was happening.

Sasuke stood beside Naruto, careful to appear as non-threatening as possible. He focused his eyes on Naruto's blond hair and watched it's movements with the Sharingan that still stained his eyes. "What's going on," Naruto asked, turning to the man beside him.

He felt a brief flash of nostalgia, standing there looking down at Naruto in the middle of a big turning point in their lives. Sasuke suddenly wanted the answer he hadn't gotten all those long years ago.

"Say it, Naruto. Say it for me."

"Come home with me."

"Do you know what you're asking me for?"

"Yes, now come home to me."

Sasuke smirked. "Why not?"

-0-0-0-

Please review, guys. I'm a lonely critter and it's been a bad weak. -pathetic begging complete with puppy eyes-


End file.
